


Wedding Day

by Chaos_Universeson



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bonding, Gen, Healing, M/M, Marriage Vows, SHIRO LOVES KEITH, Space Wolf - Freeform, Wedding Day, keith loves shiro, mlm, silliness, space travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 14:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_Universeson/pseuds/Chaos_Universeson
Summary: Shiro and Keith get married.





	Wedding Day

Shiro checks his tie in the mirror. He is dressed in a pure white suit. He ran his new arm through his newly white hair. He stares at himself for a moment. He sighs deeply and shakes his head. As he turns around Hunk opens the door.

“Hey buddy,” Hunk smiles brightly. “It’s ready. Coran called walking you down the aisle to stand next to Keith. No one felt like fighting him for it. So you get Coran.”

Shiro laughs. “In a way, he makes the best sense.”

“I agree man,” Hunk smiles again. “He is the father figure. Your more like everyone’s brother, uncle, cousin, best friend.” His eyes dance with mirth.

“I’m glad you did not add the one in there.” Shiro points out.

“Why would I add the one Keith calls you?” Hunk teases his friend. “That one is between the two of you. When you’re alone together. I honestly don’t wanna know if its true or just Lance being an ass.”

Shiro makes a face at him. He does not correct Hunk. He does not know if he is believed even if he tried. Keith had not trotted that name out contrary to popular belief among their teammates. He was not sure how he feels about it if Keith said it during an intimate moment.

The two go out to meet up with Coran.

Coran smiles broadly at them. “Go on Hunk sit with the others.” Hunk nods and goes to where the rest of his teammates sat. He notes them and what they are wearing quickly. Hunk is dressed in an orange and yellow suit. Lance is wearing a blue suit. Allura is in a beautiful light pink ball gown. Pidge is in a green suit. Matt is in a matching green suit. You think the two were twins. When they were not. Korlia was wearing a formal Galara suit. Romelle was in a light blue ball gown. Kolivin was also in a formal Galara suit. The space wolf had a white bow around their neck. Coran was dressed in an Altan formal in his favorite colors.

The music started up the moment the doors open to show that he was standing there. He walks down the aisle to meet up with Keith. Keith who was dressed in a pure black suit with a red shirt and accents along with a black tie.

He greets his future husband with a smile. They turn to face Commander Holt who was officiating their ceremony. “Are you ready boys? I’ve been looking forward to this for years now.”

“Yes, sir.” Was their replay.


End file.
